Christmas to OR 50!
by LillyMer27
Summary: After the majority if the Grey's are forced to go away for Christmas, Christian and Ana spend their first Christmas together. It's a Christimas full of reunion, joy, laughter, and a life changing question. If you haven't read the original Dr. Steele to OR 50! Please go back and read it. This is a cute two-shot about our favorite couples first Christmas. Happy Holidays and Enjoy!


**Hey everyone! I know it's a little late but this is my little Christmas special. Hopefully you guys are not too sick of Christmas. I myself can't get enough of it! So this will be a two part story, the first part I'm posting today, obviously, and the second part will be posted tomorrow. It is a flash forward to the near future for Christian and Ana. Remember in my story they met in late September and Christmas is only four months after so it isn't a long time. I tried not to spoil anything that will happen in the story, but there is a big reveal in these chapter. Also don't assume about what happens when or if Christian revealed his secret to Ana. But it won't ruin the story line of the original, I promise. I didn't go into a lot of detail on what happened in the four months leading up to this because it will be covered in the original. I hope you guys enjoy this little look into the future and Happy Holidays!**

**P.S. I made a separate Pinterest board for this story, since it is a separate story. The board's name is the title of the story and I have posted pictures on it. I will be posting more next chapter. Please review, follow, fav, and check out the Pinterest board, for this one and the original. **

**-Lily**

"Seriously, Grace, don't beat yourself up about this. It is not your fault! I will take care of your boy's you just enjoy your Christmas," I tell Grace for the 100th time this week.

"We have never spent Christmas apart and its killing me. Especially since you are here this year," she says sadly, slumping her shoulders.

Grace's brother put his foot down this year and insisted that he host Christmas for the first time in over 20 years. So Grace, Carrick, Mia, and Grace's parents are flying to New Jersey for the holidays. Christian and Elliot refused to go, because for some reason they both hate their uncle, so they are staying here and Grace is about to have a coronary.

I put my arm round her shoulder and pull her into a comforting hug. "Everything will be great, and you'll be back by New Year's so we will celebrate then," I say, trying to consul her. It wouldn't do either of us any good to have her cry in the middle of the hospital cafeteria.

She takes a deep breath and finally seems to calm down. "You are right; I have to pull myself together. We will celebrate after we get back. It's just too bad that I can't see Christian before then," she murmurs sadly.

Christian has been away on business in Europe for the past two week and I am about to lose it; we haven't been apart in that long since we have been together. "I know," I tell Grace sadly, feeling defeated. "What time is your flight?" I ask Grace, desperate to change the subject.

"It leaves today at 4pm," she says before taking a bite of her salad.

"I'll drive you guys, if you want. Christian's flight gets in at 5:30 and I want to surprise him; hopefully Sawyer doesn't tell him anything," I say as I finish the last of my sandwich.

"That is so sweet, darling. Hopefully next year we will all be together," Grace says and takes my hand. "And my son will finally come to his senses and ask you to marry him," she says with a wink.

"We've only been together for 3 months, hold your horses." I laugh.

"Let me dream, darling," she says in a motherly tone.

Before I can respond, my pager goes off. I look up at Grace apologetically, but she just smiles and tells me to go. I promise her that I will be at here office at 2pm and I run off. I am so lucky that Christian's mother is so sweet, after Jackie, I had a horrible fear of mother-in-laws; but Grace is the sweetest women I have ever met, she is like my second mother.

I rush to the ER. I hate the holidays, it's only 11 am on Christmas Eve and the ER is already full of people. Thankfully I managed to get the rest of the night and tomorrow off, after a lot of begging, and a call from the hospitals most generous benefactor; which at the time I was not pleased about. My parents are not happy that I wasn't able to come for Christmas, but since they came to visit Thanksgiving they understand. I can't help but laugh as I think about the Thanksgiving fiasco with my father and Christian. It's hilarious to think about the first time they met and how they are now; Christian talks to my father more than I do and it's the cutest thing I have ever seen.

The rest of the day rushes by, with rounds and people falling of ladders. By the time 2 o'clock roles by I am exhausted. I walk to Grace's office, which takes me forever with all the doctors and nurses wishing me a Merry Christmas. The first few months in the hospital were a little rough, but now I have met more of the people here and they are amazing. After what feels like hours, I reach Grace's office.

I knock on the door. "Come in," Grace yells from the other side.

I open the door and walk in, only to see Grace and Carrick sitting next to each other on the couch, both impeccably dressed. Grace is in a beautiful shift dress with her hair up in a twist and Carrick is in dress pants and a white button down, his sandy blond hair perfectly styled; something tells me Mia had something to do with that.

"Hi, honey, how are you?" he asks and stand up, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm good, but exhausted," I tell him.

"I'm sure, I heard you haven't left this hospital since Christian went to Europe," he scolds me, disapproval clearly evident in his voice.

"I have gotten a lot of work done though, so I'll be able to relax for the next couple of days," I reassure him.

"At least one of us will," he whispers sarcastically, looking at Grace, who is filing some papers in her cabinet on the other side of the room, making sure she didn't hear.

"Good luck," I tease him.

He rolls his eyes. "I don't know how I let her talk me into this," he sighs.

"It will be over before you know it. And you better not let her hear you; she'll kill you," I say, trying to suppress my laughter.

"Don't I know-"

"Ana!" Mia's loud voice cuts Carrick off.

"Mia!" I say in the same tone of voice, mimicking her.

She runs up to me and hugs me like we haven't seen each other in years. When in actuality we had lunch together two days ago.

"You look beautiful," I tell her honestly. Mia's statuesque body looks amazing in dark wash jeans, a white top, black blazer and brown leather boots that are to die for. Her newly blond hair is in a side ponytail. I remember Christian's reaction when she dyed it, he went thermal nuclear fifty.

"Thank you!" She says and twirls around, letting me see the full outfit. "I have your outfit right here." She hands me a huge Louis Vuitton bag.

"Thank you so much! You are a life saver Mia!" I pull her into a hug and kiss her cheeks, making her laugh.

"Go, hurry up and change!" she shoos me away, still laughing.

I run to the closest bathroom and quickly change. It took me ages to decide on an outfit, but with Mia's help, and an afternoon of shopping, I got the perfect outfit. Once I have everything on, I quickly undo the braid on my hair and let it fall in waves to my shoulders. I had my hair cut a week ago, so it's shoulder length now; I've wanted it this length for so long, hopefully Christian doesn't freak out. I stare at myself in the mirror turning side to side to see the whole outfit.

I let out a very Mia-ish squeal. I look great! I'm wearing dark wash Hollister jeans and a cream Michael Kors sweater. The best part of the outfit, though, is the pale pink Burberry wool coat that I have on. The look is completed with a knit scarf from Forever 21 and a burgundy, Prada bag and nude, Jimmy Choo stilettos. Christian is going to love this look.

I run out of the bathroom and meet the Grey's as they are leaving Grace's office.

"You look hot!" Mia squeals.

"You look beautiful," Grace and Carrick say at the same time.

"Thank you," I say, a small blush creeps onto my cheeks. "Are you guys all set?" I ask them.

"Yup," Mia says.

We head out of the hospital and Sawyer is outside in the huge Audie Q7. Sawyer and Carrick quickly transfer their luggage from Carrick's car to the Audie and we are off. Thankfully the traffic is very light and we make it to the airport in no time.

"Bye, darling, have a wonderful Christmas. I love you," Grace tells me after she lets me go from a bone crushing hug.

"I love you, too, Grace! You guys have a safe flight. Call the second you land," I tell them. After another chorus of Byes, I love you's, and Merry Christmas, they are off. Leaving me and Sawyer standing by the car.

"Are you ready to go, Ana?" Luke asks me.

I take a deep breath and wave at Mia a final time before I turn to him and give him a huge smile. "Yes! Let's go!" I say, barely able to contain my excitement.

Sawyer rolls his eyes and opens the passenger door. "Get in, Princess," he says sarcastically.

"Thank you, Kind Sir," I respond in the same tone of voice, then laugh. Sawyer and I have gotten extremely close over the past few months, which is great since he is with me almost 24/7. He is now one of my closest friends and we have a great time together. Christian, of course isn't too thrilled, but he sees that it's just an innocent friendship, so he stopped fussing about it. Luke is extremely professional and I feel completely safe with him. I am brought out of my day dream as the car come to a stop.

I look around and realize that we are parked and anticipation and excitement immediately rush through me, and I practically bounce in my seat as I wait for Sawyer to open my door. Once he does I jump out of the car and we head towards the waiting area. Sawyer walks a few paces behind me, his eyes scanning the crowd, looking for god knows what.

Once we are seated I look at my phone and I sigh as I see it's only 3:30. I have two hours to kill before Christian gets here. I unlock my phone and call Elliot.

"Hey, Sweet thang'!" He answers on the second ring.

"Hey, did you put the turkey in the oven?" I ask him.

"Yup, I just put it in, and I followed all your instructions. And I set up an alarm for half an hour so that I can baste it," Elliot responds confidently.

"Great, and remember start boiling the potatoes no later than 5 and I'll do the rest when I get there," I remind him.

"I won't mess this up. I even went to Karina's and got some cannoli's," he tells me.

"Thanks Ell! I couldn't do this without you," I say.

"No need to thank me, Sis. Did Mom, Dad, and Mia leave?" he asks.

"Yeah we just dropped them off. Their plane should be boarding right now."

I hear him let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God, I dodged that bullet."

"Why were you so against going?" I ask. If I have two hours to waste, might as well get some information out of it.

"You would not believe how rude they are, Ana. Uncle Jim is great, but his wife, Lorain, is the fucking devil. She sits there every Christmas, talking about how her sons are happily married, and how she can't wait for grandchildren. And that money doesn't matter to her, she doesn't care how rich her sons are, at least they are happy and in love. Which is obviously a direct jab at Christian. Gramps was about to kill her last year, when she told Christian, and I quote, 'You know, most American's are starving and getting their houses foreclosed on, and you are running around buying helicopters and planes. This is what is wrong with our society; good catholic people are barely making ends meet and sinners are rolling in money.'" He tells me.

I gasp in shock. "She said that?" I ask in disbelief.

"I couldn't make it up if I tried. Christian just smile and didn't respond, but Gramps was about to lose it. Thank God Mom was there to cool everyone down. Her kids are fucking limp dicks. Drew is low level attorney and Kyle, her favorite, is a doctor, but I wouldn't trust him to get me a Band-Aid," Elliot jokes.

"Holy shit. Why doesn't your Uncle do anything?" I ask.

"He's scared of her. The women is a fucking beast." He laughs.

We spend the next few minutes talking then I hang up. I look back down at my phone and see that its 4:30, _just one more hour_, I think to myself.

I lean back against the chair and I feel my eyes start to get heavy. I haven't sleep in what feels like days. I spent half last night preparing Christmas dinner, and since I was on call, I had to get it done quickly. The second part of the night was spent in the operating room, removing an aneurism that was about to burst. I let out a yawn close my eyes for a few seconds.

I am jolted awake and it takes me a few seconds to realize that I'm in the airport. I look to my left and see Sawyer staring at me, an amused look on his face. "Sorry to wake up, Princess, but Taylor just texted me and said that they just got their last bag from bag claim and they will be out in five minutes," he informs me.

"Oh, thank you, Sawyer. I didn't realize I fell asleep." I tell him gratefully.

I open my bag and fish out my compact. I look at myself in the small mirror, making sure that my hair is still in place, thankfully I decided against putting on makeup. Once I fix my hair I stand up and smooth my coat. I grab my bag and walk to where all the family and friends are standing, with Sawyer hot on my heels, and I push my way to the front, so I can see the door where passengers are starting to come out. I stand and wait, excitement builds up in my stomach.

I look around and see the reuniting couples kissing, the families hugging, and I can't help but smile. This is what Christmas is about, being with the people you love. A small ping of sadness suddenly appears in my chest as I think of my family. I really miss them, even if I just saw them less than a month ago. I promise myself that next year I will spend Christmas with them.

Suddenly, I feel a very familiar electric current rush through my body. All earlier thoughts are forgotten as I turn and face the door and see Christian standing there, gray eyes scanning the crowd, a concerned look on his handsome face. I take a moment to drink him it; it's been so long since I've seen him and he takes my breath away.

He looks as glorious as ever in dark blue jeans and cream knit sweater, his signature copper hair is tousled and all over the place. For the first time since he left I let out a deep breath, it's as if I was missing a limb and I didn't realize it until now. I drop my purse and dip under the bars that separate the crowd from the incoming passenger and I run to him.

"Christian!" I yell and throw myself into his strong arms. He catches me, pulls me closer to him and lifts me up and twirls me around in a very un-Christian manner. After a few seconds he sets me down and grabs either side of my face and crushes his lips onto mine.

The feel of his lips on mine and his arms around me is like coming home. He tangles his hand in the hair at the nape of my neck and his other hand moves around my waist, pulling as close to him as possible. His lips move around mine, possessive, loving, sweet.

All too soon he pulls away and pulls me close to his chest. I wrap my arms around his waist and nuzzle into his chest as he kisses the top of my head. I look up when I hear clapping and whistling. I nearly die of embarrassment when I realize that people are clapping for us. I try to pull away from Christian but he doesn't loosen his hold.

"As ever, baby, we know how to put on a show," he says as he looks down at me adoringly.

I smile up at him, happy to be hearing his voice after two long weeks. Talking over the phone doesn't do it any justice. "Should we bow?" I say.

He gives me one of his Mega-Watt Christian Grey smiles and leans down to pick up his bag. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and tucks me into his side and we walk out to where Sawyer is waiting for us, holding my bag. He hands me my bag and walks to Taylor to help him with the luggage. We walk out of the airport, and Christian kisses my forehead after every few steps.

"If you would stay right here, Sir, Sawyer will bring the car around," Taylor tells Christian.

"No problem," Christian says dismissively.

"Hi, Taylor," I greet him.

"Hello, Dr. Steele," he says, a kind smile appears on his lips for a few seconds before his expression changes back to its normal, impassive gaze.

Christian lets me go and puts his hands on my shoulders, holding me out at arm's length, looking me up and down appreciatively. Suddenly his face changes to one of surprise. "You cut your hair?!"

"Yes, do you like it?" I say, turning my head side to side so he can see it.

He runs his hand through it, a pout on his lips. "It's short," he says sadly.

Suddenly my heart drops and disappointment rushes through me; I know I shouldn't have cut it, Christian loved my long hair.

"But you look beautiful, baby. I love your hair, no matter how you wear it, and it's so soft," he reassures me, once he sees my face.

"Really?" I ask, unsure.

He runs his fingers through my hair again and stops at the nape of my neck and grabs a fist full of my hair and pulls me closer to him. He leans down and kisses me again; our lips meet and all my insecurities are forgotten. He deepens the kiss, his tongue finding its way into my mouth and explore the familiar territory. He kisses me like his life depended on it, letting all his emotions come through and I kiss him back. I kiss him back, pouring every ounce of love into the kiss. I have missed him so much these past couple of weeks. He is never leaving for that long again.

He pulls away and rests his forehead against mine. "I have missed you so much, baby. I am never leaving for that long again," he says, mirroring my thoughts.

"Never," I say sternly, staring into his hypnotic eyes.

Taylor coughs and we reluctantly pull away from each other. "The car is here, Mr. Grey," he informs us.

I look to the curb and see that Sawyer is putting the luggage in the trunk. I turn to Christian and smile at him. "Let's go home, Mr. Grey."

"Home," he says softly, his eyes shining with a mixture of love and mischief. "I can't wait to get you home," he says, his voice full of naughty promise.

"Oh?" Is the only response I can manage.

"Yes, I have plans for Christmas Eve," he tells me as he opens the car door.

"What kind of plans?" I ask innocently, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Are you flirting with me, Anastasia?" A smirk tugs at the corners of his lips.

"Would you rather I flirt with someone else?"

"You. Are. Mine." He says through gritted teeth.

I chuckle as I get into the car, _Oh, Fifty, he will never change_, I think to myself. Christian slides in after me and pulls me into his arms. "So back to those plans. Am I invited?" I ask.

"You are a crucial part of those plans, Dr. Steele." He grins.

"Really?"

"Yes, I plan to spend all of Christmas Eve with you. Well, to be more specific, inside you." He winks and I gasp. I immediately look up to the front of the car where Taylor and Sawyer are sitting, making sure they didn't hear anything. If they did, they aren't showing it.

"That is a very naughty way to spend Christmas, Christian. I don't think Santa would approve," I chastise him.

"I'm naughty? I still have the pictures you've sent me, Ana. I'm not the only one on the naughty list." He laughs as I blush. "God, I've missed this. It's not as fun over the phone when I can't see you blush."

"I am not on the naughty list! I've always been good; you're the one who corrupted me!" I defend myself.

"And it has been so much fun." He winks, a bad boy grin plastered on his perfect face.

I roll my eyes. "You are impossible." I laugh.

The rest of the ride to my apartment is spent talking about his trip and what I've been up to while he was away. The whole ride he holds my hand, and kisses me every few minutes. It feels so good being back in his arms. He is the best Christmas gift I could ask for.

Before I know it, Sawyer is pulling into the underground of my apartment. Christian and I quickly rush out of the car, both eager to get the Christmas celebrations started. The elevator ride is quick, and full of sexual tension, but since we weren't alone, we couldn't have the quality time we usually do in the elevator.

I look up at Christian as we stop on the fourth floor to allow one of the couples in the elevator to get out. He looks exhausted now, there are dark circles under his eyes and he looks pale. I hate that he probably got no sleep when he was away, and I hate thinking of why that is the case. I'll make sure to let him sleep in tomorrow.

Christian looks down and catches my stare. "What?" he asks, confused at the concerned look on my face.

"You look exhausted," I tell him. I reach my hand up to cup his cheek and run my thumb over the dark circles that have formed under his eyes.

He nuzzles into my hand and closes his eyes briefly. When he opens them again they are almost sad. "I don't sleep well without you," he confesses quietly, then grabs my wrist and kisses the palm of my hand, then pulls me into his chest. We stay like that until the elevator finally reaches my floor and we get out, wishing the people still inside a Merry Christmas.

We walk down the hallway hand in hand, until we reach my door. The second I open the door to my apartment the smell of Christmas assaults my senses. My whole apartment smells of cinnamon, pine, turkey and freshly baked bread. The apartment is decorated the nines. A huge Christmas tree dominates the living room and every inch of the apartment is covered in lights and ornaments. Christian stands next to me, taking in the decorations, then he looks down at me. His eyes filled with wonder and awe.

"You are magical. I love you!" he says, his voice full of excitement.

"Hey, bro! You're back!" Elliot yells as he comes out of the kitchen, looking hilarious in his 'Kiss the cook' apron and a Santa hat. He walks up to Christian and shakes his hand. Christian surprises both of us when he pulls Elliot into a hug. Elliot looks at me, with disbelief in his eyes and I just shrug.

"Hey, Lelliot, Merry Christmas," Christian tells him.

"You too, how was your flight?" asks Christian.

I head into the kitchen to check on everything and let them have their brother time. Over the last couple of month Elliot and Christian have gotten extremely close and it's a joy to see. They are hilarious together, getting into crazy situations and making jokes at each other's expense.

I look in the oven and see that the turkey is done so I take it out. I wash my hands and set about putting all the sides together. I prepared everything last night so it doesn't take a lot of time. As I'm putting the rolls into the oven, Elliot comes into the kitchen and pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"What was that for?" I ask when he sets me down.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to him. To all of us, Annie. I don't know what we would do without you," he tells me, uncharacteristically serious.

"I haven't done anything, El," I tell him with a shrug.

"But you have, you've made him happy. I have never seen him like this. He has always been closed off and then you come into his life and he's fun and laughing and in love. I never thought I would ever see my brother like that; and I have you to thank for it," he tells me, coughing lightly to hide the emotion in his voice and his eyes start to water up a little.

"Aw, Elliot. I really haven't done anything. I just love him. This is all him, he's finally decided that living in the past isn't good for him. I can't make him do anything he doesn't want to," I say.

Elliot blink a few times, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. I look at him, confused. What did Christian tell him?

"Damn, Annie. Have you been cutting onions?" he says, trying to act cool.

I let out a laugh. "Yeah, those onions are really making you tear up," I say sarcastically.

"Baby girl, I don't tear up. I'm just allergic. How do you need help with the turkey," he says, puffing up his chest.

I just roll my eyes.

**CPOV**

I set the bag down on the bed and look through it, grabbing a winter themed sweater to go along with the rest of the outfit. I quickly put the sweater on and run my fingers through my hair. I feel so much better after the shower. I hate traveling, unfamiliar people, unfamiliar hotels, and most importantly, no Ana. I haven't had a good night's sleep in two weeks, I was constantly haunted by the nightmares.

I take a deep breath trying to get the thoughts out of my head. I'm back home now and I can't wait to bury myself inside of Ana, then sleep. Just the thought of her, her body pressed down under me, withering in pleasure. _Whoa, down boy_, I think to myself. I adjust myself, trying to hide the bulge that has now formed in my pants. I'm sure Elliot would love nothing more than to make a few jokes about that.

Thinking of Elliot, I immediately think back to my conversation with him. I reach into my bag and pull out the little red velvet Cartier box. My fingers shake as I hold it up to eye level and open the lid. Inside, nestled into the velvet cushion is a beautiful cushion cut, flawless diamond ring. It took me days to decide on the design for the ring, thankfully the people at Cartier know what they are doing and we designed this beautify, simple ring.

The diamond is huge, Ana is probably going to think it's too flashy, but she deserves the best of everything. And if I'm being honest with myself I want everyone to see the ring and know she's mine. The diamond is supported on a simple white gold band, that doesn't distract from the beauty of the diamond. It's simple, elegant, flawless, and timeless, just like Ana. I run thumb over the face of the ring and I can't help the excitement that builds up in my chest when I think of it on Ana's finger.

Now the only problem is gathering the courage to ask her. Anxiety starts to build up in my chest. What if she says no? I wouldn't be able to survive without her._ The fact that you are still keeping a huge secret from her gives you a reason to be scared. What_ _will happen when she finds out what used to be in the guest room at Escala? What then?!_ The voice in my head screams at me. I ignore the voice in my head and focus on the positive. What Ana doesn't know won't hurt her. It's not like I'm still active in the lifestyle, I gave it up.

After everything we have been through in the last three months, I see that she is the only one I want to be by my side. It doesn't matter if it isn't always easy, or if she refuses to listen to me; she's brought light into my life and I want to step out of the darkness and live in her light.

These past two weeks have made me see how much I love her and how incapable I am of living without her. I want it all with her, a wedding, marriage, even kids in the very distant future. I stare down at the ring, my whole future is in this little box. If someone told me four months ago that I would be standing here, worried about how to propose to my girlfriend, I would have punched them, after laughing in disbelief.

I'm torn from my train of thought as the door swings open. I quickly close the lid and hide my hand behind my back. Ana walks into the room, a dazzling smile on her full lips. "Dinner is ready," she tells me. A confused look crosses her perfect face. "What do you have behind you back?" she asks as she comes closer.

_Oh shit! Think fast, Grey._ "Nothing, I'll be there in a minute, baby," I say nervously. _Please don't ask any questions,_ I silently pry.

"Really? If it's nothing then show me your hands," she challenges, raising one of her eyebrows.

Before I have time to respond Elliot calls. "Ana! Hurry, I'm getting burned here!"

With one more glance my way she rushes off to help Elliot. I let out a sigh of relief and put the box back into my bag. Making sure it's hidden amongst the clothes. I walk out of the room and see directing Elliot on where to put the turkey.

"My left not your left! I want it centered," she yells at him.

"Your left and my left are the same, dumb-dumb," he yells back.

"Not when we are facing each other! How are you in construction?" she snaps at him. Elliot sets the turkey down in a huff, making Ana laugh.

"I'm not moving it!" he says, clearly annoyed.

"It's close enough. Thank you." She flashes one of her dazzling smiles at him and he immediately softens. She has everyone she meets wrapped around her finger.

"You are impossible, women!" Elliot teases her.

She flips him off. "Now where is your brother?" she says, exasperated. She turns around only to stop when she sees me standing behind her.

"Right here, baby." I smile down at her. Her eyes widen slightly and a small blush creeps onto her cheeks. She isn't intimidated by me, like other people, but it's always nice to see that she isn't immune to my charms.

"Great! Let's eat!" she says excitedly.

**To be continued…**


End file.
